halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Artificial Intelligence (Necros)
Artificial Intelligence is one of the most important technologies used by the species of the galaxy, UNSC Thirteenth Generation A.I.s were the newest generation of A.I.s in use during the Necros War. The Thirteenth Generation of A.I.s were developed by Professor Ashley Mason, with almost a third based on herself. The Thirteenth generation are some of the most advance AIs in possession of the Alliance of United Races, second only to The Guardians. Much like previous generations, they can be divided into two distinct groups, Smart and Dumb. Smart A.I.s have a lifespan of almost 200 years and an infinite capacity for learning during that time, thanks to a memory processor that's almost 20 times more complex than that of previous generations without increasing space of decreasing its processing powers. These A.I.s are often used as high level military support, capital ship support, particularly on Prowlers, Special task warships, command vessels, Carriers and Flagships, as Research assistants, high level Marine support, special forces support and internal and external security. Dumb A.I.s are significantly more advance than their predecessors, with a life span of five hundred years, pre programmed capabilities and limited ability to learn. Their learning capacities are limited to their specific fields so a military support A.I. may learn new stratagems, new enemy tactics, new counter tactics and such, increasing the use of Dumb A.I.s exponentially. They are mostly used as low level military support, such as company to battalion support, support on small warships mostly cruisers and below and as training support A.I.s. UNSC A.I. names vary all across a very wide array of schemes, with practically anything being a possible name for an A.I. - names of figures such as FitzGibbon or Mack, while other names include Beowulf, Cortana, Endless Summer and Susano. USR/JA An Associated Intelligence is the term used by the Covenant to describe Artificial Intelligence. According to their mythology, it was an Associated Intelligence that betrayed and brought down the Forerunners and thus, the Covenant maintained a strict ban on the creation of AI technology under penalty of death. The ban was put in place by the San 'Shyuum after learning of the tale of Mendicant Bias - a Forerunner AI that descended into Rampancy, betraying the Forerunners, and allying itself with the Flood in the misguided belief that its makers were "hindering" the evolution of the galaxy. The Covenant's ban may have stemmed from a desire to prevent such a thing happening again. During the Human-Covenant War, this ban was repealed with the introduction of what were extremely fragmented copies of captured UNSC AIs introduced into service aboard several Covenant warships and command centers. After the war, the USR eventually began to develop its' own AI that, while still far behind all other factions in skill, were slightly more capable in ability to 6th Generation UNSC A.I.'s. It should be noted that USR and Jiralhanae A.I.'s are named in a system of three words: the first is a title, the second is always the preposition "of" and the third is an adjective. Examples of these would be the Seeker of Truth or the Guardian of Virtue. Plainsfierians On part with the Vorenus Imperium, the Plainsfierians once produced extremely advanced AI's on par with Human AI's at the end of the 25th century, reverse-engineered from the systems aboard the Forerunner relics on their planet: however, after the Covenant "destroyed" their race and the remnant was forced into hiding within the society, only crude versions of AI's were created to aid the underground rebels. However, once the Plainsfierians revealed themselves after the Great War, they began to rebuild their technologies and reclaim the remnants of their former empire, and one of the first revivals was their old AI technology, which, while still below the UNSC in prowess, is on par with the Vorenus and above the USR Machina Machina do not use AI: instead they use the method of "mass intellect"A reference to the gestalt-operating ideals in Transformers where a Machina themselves personally operates a drone, emplacement, warship, etc., via a wireless uplink implant. The most proficient user of this was Majin "Soundwave" Argenta, a fan of Mini-Com Tech as well; another prominent user of this technology was Antulas Argenta Vorenus On par with Plainsfierian technology, the Vorenus did not begin to produce AI's until recently, and therefore their technology is still below that of the UNSC's, though it has progressed faster than the former Covenant races attempts at artificial technology. Vorenus AI names follow the format of "AI Class"-"Roman Numeral(s)": for example, Combat AI-XVII, City AI-L, Hacker AI-IX, etc. The Guardians Necros Enclave References | }}